The death girl and the black angel
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Una chica motociclista y su amiga bailando en un bar, un beso y unos celos sin motivo contando a un acercamiento de otra persona y una pelea... ¿Qué pasará después en una noche? Rated M por lemmon
1. Chapter 1

De nuevo ellas estaban en un bar gay, uno de los más visitados de la ciudad. Eran las horas libres de la noche donde miles de personas bailaban entre sí, sacudiendo sus cuerpos al son de la psicodélica música entre luces de arco iris mientras la música de fondo era un

Akirame…

Suteta hazunanoni

.

Koi wa nemuri o

Wasure saseru

.

Yami ni mukatte

Omaeno-mei o yobu

.

Imasugu aitai

Asamade matenai

.

Akirame

Suteta hazunanoni

.

Mune ga tsuburete

Hitori no karasa

.

Kamishi menagara

Omaeno-mei o yobu

.

Imasugu aitai

Asamade matenai

I can't wait!

Doa o tozashi-tate

.

I can't wait!

Omae wa ore o

.

I can't wait!

Tsumetaku kobamudarou

.

Akirame…

Suteta hazunanoni

.

Yume ga togireta

Kono munashi-sa

.

Korae kirenaku

Omae no na o yobu

.

Imasugu aitai

Asamade matenai

.

¡Oh! ¡I can´t wait!

¡Oh! ¡Oh! I can´t wait!

.

I can't wait!

Doa o tozashi-tate

.

I can't wait!

Omae wa ore o

.

I can't wait!

Tsumetaku kobamudarou

.

Akirame…

Suteta hazunanoni

.

Yoru no machi o kakete

Ikitai

.

Koe ga karete mo

Omaeno-mei o yobu

.

Imasugu aitai

Asamade matenai

.

¡Oh! ¡I can't wait!

¡I can't wait!

¡I can't wait!

¡Oh! ¡I can't wait!

¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡I can't wait!

.

Asamade Matenai- The Mops

Estaban bailando dos mujeres al son de la psicodelia, la primera era una peliplata de píel tan blanca como la nieve o una muerta viviente, sus mirada era seria con unos hermosos orbes magentas que tiraban a fuertes purpuras, vestía de chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalón ajustado del mismo color como si fuese una motociclista.

La segunda era una pelinegra de cabello suelto, algo frentona pero cubierta por algunos mechones de su cabello, hermosos ojos cafés tirando a ébanos, usaba camiseta rosada con una chaqueta blanca y blue jean, era la mejor amiga de la primera mujer desde la secundaria.

(Nota: Personalmente prefiero el diseño de Megu de 2013, de hecho se ve linda con ese diseño)

Después de terminar el baile decidieron ir a sentarse en una mesa del lugar, dos asientos y una mesa donde estaban unas bebidas. Megu como se llamaba la pelinegra estaba viendo desde su asiento a dos castañas, una de cabello corto y otra de cabello largo, ambas vestidas de azul y verde respectivamente, era curioso como esas dos chicas eran tan iguales como similares entre sí como si fuesen hermanas gemelas.

Otra vez estaba viendo a otra mujer que no era ella, Suigintou como se llamaba la mujer de negro, solo la observaba atenta, sabía que era la favorita, ella era su ángel pero de algún modo u otro ella no disfrutaba que ella viera o hablara con otras mujeres.

-Megu…

-¿Qué pasa Tenshi-san?

-¿Las prefieres a ellas?

-¿A quiénes?

-¿Prefieres ver a esas perras que a mí?

-Suigintou…

Rápidamente, la prusiana se levantó para dirigir su mirada de autoridad hacia la pelinegra la cual quedaba hechizada, como si cayera en un trance ante esos ojos magenta que por las luces de la discoteca eran de un rojo intenso como la sangre, la joven le acarició su mejilla, quería aclarar su eterna amistad por enésima vez.

-Tú eres mi ángel… Mi hermosa muñeca… Yo nunca dejaría a mi mejor amiga por nadie más

-Megu…

Al instante, Suigintou se volvió a sentir llena, feliz de ser la única en el corazón de Megu.

De pronto, las chicas dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, carmines violetas contra cafés de ébano, la japonesa notaba que había algo distinto en la prusiana, aparte de su comportamiento y sus preguntas que últimamente se volvían frecuentes, su forma en que la miraba como si con eso le demostrara que ella era de su propiedad y de nadie más, era su mascota pero era el ángel que quería ser su mascota fiel.

Suigintou al notar esa caricia en su rostro solo sintió un escalofrió que la recorría completamente, solo cerró sus ojos y se acercó lentamente a la pelinegra, pegando sus fríos labios con los cálidos y llenos de su amada.

Megu solo se quedó en shock, ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo su Tenshi-san? ¿Acaso era algún tipo de amor más allá del que ella debía tener por su amiga? ¿O simplemente ella estaba soñando? ¿O es que ambas estaban en estado de alicoramiento durante el baile?

Al mismo tiempo, la japonesa cerró sus ojos y respondió al beso de su ángel de la muerte como la llamaba poéticamente, luego se separó de su amada para comenzar otro round, ésta vez Sugintou se sentó en sus piernas mientras Megu le sostenía su cadera debido a que la peliplata a pesar de ser intimidante era algo bajita que la pelinegra.

Cuando Sugintou se ponía seria cuando besaba a su Megu y cuando mostraba su lado más dulce y tierno, a veces era capaz de ser como una niña, esas expresiones y mohines que hacía en las noches le hacía caer ante sus pies hasta hacer que su sangre ardiera que era capaz de tener un infarto cardiaco de ver tanta belleza, sin duda su apariencia le daba ese aire de ángel que se le caracterizaba.

Después de unos minutos de hermosos besos de pronto Suigintou volvió en sí, se alejó rápidamente de Megu y la dejó sentada saliendo rápidamente de la mesa y quizás del bar.

"Tenshi-san", pensó rápidamente la japonesa, que también se quedó en shock con la reacción de la prusiana. Suigintou se sentía como un gato, cuando no podía evitar a Megu a sus ojos, no podía evitar esa sensación pero se sentía una basura, ella le hizo abrir y cambiarle la vida pues era una solitaria por la muerte de su padre y se consideraba incompleta.

Se odiaba así misma por esa actitud, pues todo lo que era esa chica de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos castaños ocultos le hacía vibrar su cuerpo, su corazón y su mente estaban corruptos, simplemente no podía aguantarlos. Sentía vergüenza de hacerle eso a su amiga.

Por otro lado, Megu había salido al baño, pensativa, cuando de pronto se detuvo rápidamente, al ver algo nunca antes visto, era como si hubiera visto una rosa blanca gigante ante su vista, se limpió los ojos y levantó su mirada cuando a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y de ropas blancas.

Era una rubia de cabello rubio frondoso, se veía muy atractiva con dos pequeñas coletas algo largas, su rostro era como el de una muñeca, tenía un parche en su ojo derecho mientras tenía un ojo, en verdad eso no era nada para apartarla de su hermosura, su ojo era dorado como el sol en un hermoso amanecer, chaqueta blanca, falda corta y unas botas vaqueras del mismo color.

Era un poco baja de estatura, hasta diría que un poco que Suigintou y eso la hacía. La rubia del parche blanco, le miraba con una sonrisa de niña traviesa y con ese ojo del brillo del sol como si esa chica fuese una demente o una psicópata.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Megi, algo sorprendida

-Onee-sama- La rubia de ropas blancas le seguía mirando con ese ojos penetrante, pero ahora su mirada era algo distinta, llena de amor pero esa locura seguía persistente, como si quisiese violar a esa chica de ojos negros.

Ella rápidamente caminó hacia los baños y fue directo a donde la japonesa, se acercó rápido a ella y lo abrazó fuertemente, Megu solo se quedó helada y le correspondió al abrazo, dando como evidente su estado de ebriedad antes del baile psicodélico.

-¡ALEJATE!- Se escuchó un fuerte grito, obviamente era de nuevo Sugintou, pero esta vez traía su katana de madera en mano y su cara se veía demasiado enojada mientras la rubia de parche blanco rápidamente aparto a Megu hacia la pared y le acarició su pierna, eso hizo enojar a a la peliplata que se acercó a su amiga, la jaló a ella y la abrazó en un modo muy protector.

La japonesa miraba como la prusiana peleaba tan duro por ella, cuanto loaquería y ahí lo entendió todo, ella la amaba más que a nadie, la estaba protegiendo y ese beso y esas rondas… Sin duda más que su ángel negro, su Tenshi-san, era un ángel de la guarda.

Las dos oponentes se miraban detenidamente, no hubo palabras amenazantes, ni siquiera algún insulto o vocabulario soez, una mirada de reojo de la muchacha de ropas blancas daba a entender que este asunto se arreglaría afuera, ambas salieron sin titubear mientras Megu como doncella desamparada iba a ver y rezar por el bienestar de su ángel.

Finalmente ambas chicas estaban a la salida mientras una pequeña cantidad de gente era testigo de la pequeña pelea entre mujeres, ambas se miraron por segundos hasta que la joven rubia se lanzó al ataque intentando dar uno que otro golpe a la peliplata, la prusiana leía cada intento de puñetazo de la chica de blanco pues no era la primera vez que usaba sus puños, pues en su juventud fue una delincuente juvenil.

Ahora el turno de Sugintou que usó su bokken para encestarle el golpe pero la chica de blanco la bloqueó defendiéndose con ambos brazos, pero en menos de nada la prusiana penetró su defensa y en menos de nada le encestó un katanazo en la cara que la mandó al suelo pero la cosa no acabó aquí.

La chica de parche blanco se puso de pie y le encestó un fuerte puñetazo de derecha a su cara, la prusiana comenzó a sangrar levemente de la comisura de su boca, ahora la peliplata le encestó un derechazo al vientre y remató con una patada derecha al rostro que mandó de nueva cuenta a su rival a la lona.

Una vez se lanzaron al ataque donde ambas se dieron fuertes puñetazos, era bastante diferente que el clásico jaloneo mutuo de cabellos y de empujones y arrastres en el suelo, era una pelea de dos mujeres que usaban los puños por otra mujer.

Cuando Suigintou rápidamente encestaba y demostraba su experiencia en boxeo para golpear a su oponente, esta se protegió con sus brazos y lanzaba su ofensiva inmediatamente, la lucha era indecisa ya que las dos eran muy poderosas luchadoras, ninguna de ellas decepcionaba hasta se diría que sabían boxear.

Pero se veía que la peliplata se empeñaba en vencer a su rival como en salvar a Megu, ella no permitiría que su japonesa amara o la dejara por otra, ella no solo la amaba como su mejor amiga desde la secundaria… Ella siempre soñaba con estar a su lado, y que le correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

Después de una ardua como reñida pelea callejera digna de delincuentes escolares donde se definía el honor de una chica, la pobre chica de ropas blancas cayó al suelo luego de un contundente gancho al mentón que la dejó aturdida, no podía moverse, mientras la prusiana se acercaba a ella lentamente, Megu se puso entre las dos.

-¡Tenshi-san! ¡Detente!

Suigintou solo se quedó helada, y triste a la vez, ¿Acaso su Megu quería ahora a esa perra más que a ella? ¡Maldito alcohol que le hacía creer, ver y hacer cosas estúpidas!

La pobre chica derrotada se levantó aun con su cuerpo lastimado y se fue a su motoneta rápidamente, mirando a su contrincante de nuevo con ojo penetrante y alejarse lo más antes posible hasta perderse en el horizonte mientras que Megu solo pedía estar con su Tenshi-san de nuevo solas, para decirle todos sus sentimientos.

-Tenshi-san…- La pelinegra miró tiernamente esa figura blanca con buenos rastros y marcas de batalla mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba

Suigintou por su parte, solo la abrazó más fuerte como si fuese una niña como lo que era en los brazos de su japonesa, no la iba dejar ir y sabía que ella entendía todo lo que sentía

-Megu… Te amo…

Mientras una lágrima caía por el fino rostro de la pelinegra ella le contestó

-Yo también mi ángel… Yo también

En menos de nada decidieron irse al apartamento de la chica de cabellos negros, Suigintou se sentó en el asiento principal de su motocicleta Harley mientras se puso su casco, Megu por otra parte estaba detrás de su ahora pareja mientras se sostenía fuertemente de sus caderas.

En menos de nada la motocicleta emprendió su camino tomando uno que otro atajo loco al apartamento hasta dar con él, finalmente ambas chicas dejaron el vehículo en el parqueadero y fueron por el ascensor, dieron con la habitación donde vivía la japonesa.


	2. Chapter 2

Sugintou tomó a Megu de la mano y la llevó a ese lecho de tela blanca, se lanzaron rápidamente sobre la cama, pues no lo podían contener más, en menos de nada la peliplata recostó a la pelinegra, en menos de nada el ángel besó tiernamente a su chica mientras su mano derecha se entrelazaba con la derecha de su pareja, comenzó a meter su lengua dentro de su boca, estaba dispuesta a hacerla un desastre en la cama.

La atmosfera era bastante extraña, el lugar de los hechos, pareciera que más que un cuarto de una chica era como el cuarto de un hospital y quizás el televisor, el equipo de sonido o la laptop fuesen como el electrograma, las sondas de suero y un tanque de oxígeno, ahora solo faltaría que sus padres fuesen un doctor y una enfermera.

Megu como toda chica se masturbaba viendo cualquier porno o doujinshi hentai pero nunca había experimentado el sexo entre dos chicas, o más bien no se acostumbrada del todo eso de jugar con la lengua y los dedos, era algo nuevo para la chica aunque no se esperaba que fuera con Suigintou.

Ahora la pelinegra estaba cómoda con tal de que la peliplata hiciera lo que hiciera con ella, la prusiana comenzó a besar del cuello hasta su boca, desabrochando su camiseta apresuradamente, estaba usando esa ropa interior negra con alitas de ángel que le compró en el centro comercial, perfecto, le subió el sostén y comenzó a lamer sus pechos, la amaba con locura, Megu solo gemía fuertemente, le gustaba lo que su novia le hacía.

Suigintou sujetaba el seno izquierdo para disfrutar de su botón, Megu se derretía en un rubor como si le dijera con esa mirada que lo hiciera mucho más mientras sentía un pequeño toqueteo sobre sus bragas hasta que se sentía mojarse en ellas, dos dedos ya estaban explorando el interior de la japonesa, apretado como agradable.

Megu estaba con la mente en blanco, no podía pensar claramente, la sensación que le corroía las neuronas era bastante bien, de hecho se sentía tan bien, excitante, sin duda ser sometida por Suigintou era como un regalo de alto grado y aceptado con gratitud. Comenzó a sacar un par de lágrimas de dolor y se aferró a ella, rodeando el cuello blanco de su ángel mientras la prusiana olía como besaba el cuello de su chica.

-Ah sí… Tenshi-san… Mas... Dame más- Exigió

La peliplata por otro lado, disfrutaba quizás del torso y de la humedad de su amada, pero más bien querría aferrarla como aferrarse a la japonesa, como si sintiera que se iría lejos de ella, se sentiría triste si lo hiciera aunque estaba ansiosa, quería estar a su lado por siempre. Megu la abrazaba fuertemente como si le aclarara que no se iría de su lado.

Aunque también se sentía igual de estar en un horno prendido a su máxima potencia, liberó las ataduras de tela que cubrían la concha rosa y empezó a mostrar sus habilidades con su lengua sobre el clítoris, apenas se estaba esforzando para mantener tan dócil a la japonesa, y eso la mantenía encendida, quería jugar con su propia vagina o que la japonesa jugara con ella.

Los jugos de la japonesa se estaban rebosando completamente entre sus papilas, Megu se iba a venir en cualquier momento, se pronto una fuerza explotó dentro de su boca, la lengua recibía la mayoría de esas llamas, recibía una caliente carga increíble, sin duda la japonesa tenía un sabor agradable.

Megu estaba ganando aire, como si sintiéndose sofocada por la lengua de la prusiana, quizás le había dolido mucho pero estaba caliente que nunca, estaba hecha cenizas, su cerebro estaba hecho polvo momentáneamente y se derretía de pasión.

La chica de cabellos blancos estaba abrazando a su chica poniendo su cabeza, justamente en el seno izquierdo donde se ubicaba el corazón, escuchaba sus latidos y comenzó a amar esos latidos. Megu dándose cuenta de ello le empezó a acariciar la cabeza y quizás parte de sus bonitos cabellos causando un pequeño y quizás un ronroneo en la prusiana como si fuese un gatito.

Megu recordaba por unos segundos aquellos viejos tiempos en secundaria, en aquel entonces estaba pasando por pequeños chequeos médicos cuando la conoció en enfermería ya que Suigintou había tenido una pelea con otros estudiantes, la impactó su apariencia, cabello como piel blanca, unos ojos rojos y ese esbelto cuerpo… Era tonto como poético de su parte pero había visto a un ángel.

Sí, esa ocasión donde todo empezó, tuvo la suerte de haberse mudado a Tokio con tal de mejorar su salud y la suerte de haberla conocido, fue una especie de maravillosa suerte que la conociera en esa enfermería sin mencionar que nunca pensó que terminarían siendo pareja. Debió haber sido demasiada buena suerte para esfumar su tristeza luego de la muerte de su padre.

Después de unos minutos de reflexión ya era el turno de la japonesa la cual tenía a su ángel por la cintura mientras que Megu estaba sentada detrás, comenzó impregnando sus marcas sobre la oreja derecha y el cuello, Sugintou estaba como un gato al ser muy sensible ante esos toques, unas manos frotaban y dibujaban la forma de sus pechos, ahora una se dirigió a frotar su centro.

Aunque por otro era interesante para Megu ver ese lado débil de la peliplata, posiblemente le iba a regresar esas veces en la que Suigintou fue medio tosca con ella en ocasiones o hasta fría… Suigintou tenía la ternura como la sensibilidad de un gatito, y claro tenía su lado travieso, le preocupaba en ocasiones cuando se iba a pelear con otros matones de escuelas hasta con yakuzas, y quizás su actualidad como su ubicación laboral.

Quizás estaba exagerando con preocuparse de su ángel pero, esa matona era su destino y su persona amada, intentar hacer algo por el bien de ambas era una muestra de que podía amarla como pudiera, o también cuando Sugintou la defendiera de todo mal y admirarla de en vez en cuando.

Apenas eran una pareja y a partir de eso pasarían muchas cosas aunque tenía prisas en casarse con ella y darle una familia pero… Adelantarse a las cosas era algo apresurado y tonto de su parte.

Solo esperaba que no la haga quedar mal dado a que en ocasiones, en fiestas o algún evento, si llegaba a emborracharse se ponía histérica hasta el grado de pelear sobre todo con una chica llamada Shinku, de la cual decía que era una completa basura y de lo peor, posiblemente su ex o una rival que tuvo casi toda su vida.

Suigintou mientras tanto cuando sentía el tacto de su amada sobre su ropa sentía vergüenza, era tonto, pero se sentía como una chica ante su primera vez, estaba pensando si alguien las estuviese viendo ahora, estaría tan avergonzada que no sabía lo que haría.

Ahora el ángel estaba tirado contra la cama mientras sus prendas negras estaban despojadas, Megu estaba impresionada por esa belleza de piel tan pálida como la nieve y esos ojos rojos llenos de necesidad, ahora eso su turno de hacer sentir bien a su ángel.

Comenzó a mover el pecho derecho y lamer el pezón del izquierdo, Suigintou se aferraba a las mantas de la cabecera mientras sus gritos ahogados salían de ella a cada sensación producida por el trazo húmedo y caliente que recibía desde su cuello hasta sus senos que eran un poco grandes que los de Megu, ese olor natural y esos ojos negros de lobo la volvían loca, respirando pesadamente mientras ese olor se impregnaba en sus fosas nasales, sin duda era demasiado bueno, quería más.

La pelinegra con una sonrisa pequeña pero de autoridad justificada empezó a meter dos dedos dentro de su ángel la cual cayó en un shock cuando se recibía un choque eléctrico, estaba loca, mientras sentía como sus carnes se abrían ante esa pequeña lanza que la partía en dos, su agujero principal estaba abierto a lo cual Megu iba a disfrutar la cena de su ángel.

Se posicionó en el centro de su amada, abrió sus piernas y lentamente comenzó a degustar su concha, rosada y roja con esa humedad incesante, era asombroso y lindo, sin duda tocar el núcleo de Suigintou daba buenos resultados. Una vez más metió sus dos dedos dentro de la prusiana la cual ya se sentía como una bruja esperando que las brasas la hiciesen cenizas.

Sugintou una vez más sentía como sus carnes apretaban ese puñal pequeño, se estaba retorciendo de placer mientras sentía esos dedos que se fundían como una mantequilla, su cerebro se estaba haciendo polvo hasta añicos como esos rivales con quienes se enfrentó y a quienes consideraba una basura, abrazaba a su chica con tal de no huír de su lado como un gatito al no dejar a su dueño.

Estaba al menos orgullosa de ser un instrumento de placer por esa hermosa chica de cabellos negros y de buen corazón, se iba a correr, apretaba fuertemente los dedos de Megu debido a las contracciones y espasmos, quería correrse en sus dedos, estaba loca y quería volverse más loca, ser cenizas si era preciso, era asombroso como peligroso sentir ese puñal con la potencia de una katana.

Para hacer más interesante, para caerse en el vacío del amor y del placer, se posicionó sentándose sobre las piernas de su amada la cual estaba sentada y de rodillas, Megu disfrutaba besar y lamer el prominente busto de Sugintou, los senos de ella eran como la suave textura de una onigiri como blandos y exquisitos mientras que lentamente la comenzó a penetrar con sus dedos.

Por otro lado, la peliplata comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas de arriba y abajo, como cabalgando mientras disfrutaba más y más, el placer, los gritos y gemidos que salían de su interior, la hacían arder en el infierno, abrazó de nueva cuenta a su japonesa que la sostenía con una mano en una de sus piernas, la respiración de las dos como sus lenguas y la saliva chocaban experimentando el incendio que creaban sus almas y corazones.

Suigintou sentía que esos dedos como lanza la penetraban de una manera tan jodidamente genial, su agujero estaba rota, ella estaba rota, estaba caliente, estaba ardiendo en llamas, se estaba muriendo de placer, su mente estaba en blanco. Megu estaba sorprendida ante el apriete de las carnes de su ángel, era asombroso, ya era hora de que Sugintou dejara salir su elixir blanco como llameante con todas sus fuerzas.

Finalmente el momento de la verdad se estaba llegando, Sugintou en medio de su pequeña cabalgata se estaba poniendo rara, muy rara, como un vaso de vidrio a punto de quebrarse, sintiendo como una fuerza vibraba en su interior para ser expulsada y en menos de nada sacó sus llamas quemando los dedos de Megu aunque no esperaba que corriera tanto y mucho pero se notaba que Suigintou tenía un gran aguante.

Los jugos de Sugintou rebosaban en los dedos de Megu, mientras que la peliplata cayó su rostro sobre su rostro izquierdo mientras caía en un sonrojo y un repentino dormir, la japonesa juraría que cuando se la metió, la prusiana hizo una cara linda y una sonrisa de placer. Suspiró mientras se acostaba teniendo en sus brazos a su ángel.

La pelinegra se acostó en las sábanas blancas mientras la peliplata dormía dulcemente sobre su pecho aunque se maldecía por ser tan algo ruda con su ángel, ver a Suigintou dormir en sus brazos era como tener a un ave herida que descendía de los aires aunque una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, algo le decía que de ahora en adelante las cosas irían a ser mejores como la vida de ambas.

Aunque viendo como dormía tan dulce a la prusiana, pues hacerlo con ella era como caer en la depravación total, pero se sintió, tal vez la belleza era de Megu en conjunto con sus ojos y cabello negro daban un aire de caer en un trance, y decían que la apariencia de Suigintou era hechizante.

Para la próxima vez sería algo agradable que juntas en una ronda cayeran al abismo del placer pero sería para otro día, por ahora era adorable como esa chica de cabello blanco dormía como un dulce gatito en una camita a lo cual la abrazó hacia su pecho, un pequeño beso de buenas noches y un pequeño "Te amo".


End file.
